


Cold and Lost, I Hold You Close

by arc852



Series: G/t Sanders Sides OneShots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being Lost, Cold, Freezing, GT, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Infinitesimal!Sides, Slight Fear, keeping secrets, sizeshifter!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852
Summary: Logan is a size shifter. When Logan and Patton get lost in the snow, Logan has a choice to make.





	Cold and Lost, I Hold You Close

 Logan blames Roman for this entire mess.

 It was the creative sides idea, after all, to go on a small trip into a snow filled forest wonderland of his own creation. Logan hadn’t wanted to go, but Patton had managed to convince him. And so, the four sides had packed up and gone into the imagination.

 Things started out well enough, Logan had to admit. But of course it didn’t last. Roman, apparently, hadn’t had a very good grip on the weather. And so it went from a light snowfall to a full on blizzard.

 And of course that had to happen while him and Patton were out gathering firewood.

 They were currently trying to find their way back, but the snow covered their tracks and had them turned around. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if they were going the opposite way. And to make matters worse it was only getting colder by the minute.

 Logan sighed, ignoring the fact he could see his breath and glanced towards Patton. Patton had put on his cat onesie to keep himself warm, but it didn’t seem to be helping all that much, considering Patton still looked very cold. He had his arms wrapped around his middle and his teeth were clattering together.

 “Aren’t you c-cold?” Patton suddenly asked and Logan turned his head to face him fully.

 “No, the cold isn’t actually real. If you focus enough, you can…turn it off, essentially.” Patton blinked and unwrapped his arms, looking down at his hands. He stopped walking, Logan doing so as well and Patton closed his eyes. After a few seconds, Patton groaned and went to wrap his arms around his body again.

 “I can’t, i-it isn’t w-working.” Frustrated tears pricked the edges of his eyes. Logan looked on, not knowing what to do. They were still lost and the snow just kept on piling up. And Logan couldn’t just sink them both out, they needed Roman to be able to leave. Logan growled softly, wishing they had never gone along with Roman’s idea.

 A metaphorical light bulb went off in his mind, but he almost pushed it away. If he went along with it, that would mean…revealing his secret to Patton. He couldn’t do that, no, none of them knew and it was much too late to tell them. Besides, who knew  _how_  they would react. What they would do. Logan wasn’t one to worry much, that was more Virgil’s job, but his secret was definitely something he worried about.

 No, he would have to think of something else, think of another way to…Logan took another glance at Patton when he realized he had once again stopped walking. Logan turned around, only to be met with Patton on the ground, curled up in the snow and shivering as he desperately tried to keep himself warm.

 Eyes wide and moving on instinct, Logan raced over to Patton and helped him so he was sitting up. Logan realized then that he didn’t have much of a choice. If Patton couldn’t keep himself warm, Logan would have to do if for him.

 “Patton? Patton, everything will be alright.” He reassured the fatherly trait. Patton looked up at him with wide eyes.

 “I’m…s-so cold, L-Lo.” Logan felt his heart break a little at that. He gripped at Patton’s hands, giving him a little burst of warmth.

 “I know Patton, but I am going to fix that.” Patton looked at him confused and Logan hesitated. He had already decided he was going to do this, but…

 “Patton, can you close your eyes for me?” Patton blinked.

 “W-What? W-Why?” Logan let out a breath through his nose and strengthened his hold on Patton’s hands.

 “You trust me right?” Patton’s eyes widened.

 “Of course!” Logan smiled at that, before his expression went back to determined and pleading.

 “Then please, trust me when I ask you to close your eyes.” Logan saw Patton search his eyes before giving a nod. He closed his eyes right after.

 Logan took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He let go of Patton’s hands, to which the older trait whimpered and tried to reach for them again.

 “It’s alright, I’m still here.” Another small whimper left Patton, but he nodded and pulled his arms close to him again. Logan took a few steps back, mentally calculating the distance he had to go to ensure Patton would not be harmed. He stopped a few feet away and then closed his own eyes. He reached down within himself, feeling a familiar sort of warmth within him and tugged on it.

 After many, many years, the sensation was all too familiar to the logical trait. He felt his limbs stretching out, his frame growing wider to match his new proportions. He could feel his bones and muscles shift.  _That_  particular feeling never getting any less uncomfortable. In his mind, he judged his growing size and stopped when he felt that he was big enough.

 He opened his eyes and looked down, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Patton still had his eyes closed. If he did it correctly he was now 15 feet tall, maybe give or take a few inches. This was not even the biggest he could grow, yet he still found himself staring at Patton with awe. He was so small compared to him now, it was both amazing and terrifying.

 “L-Logan…?” Patton whimpered out, his body still shaking violently from the cold. Logan took another deep breath, before moving closer and shifting around so he was in a seated position. He didn’t speak, not yet. Knowing his voice would be louder and give him away. And he wanted Patton to keep his eyes closed for just a little bit longer.

 He carefully reached out, ignoring the way his hand was a bit bigger than Patton’s head, and wrapped his arms around him, putting him in his lap and surrounding him with his body. Patton yelped at the familiar yet unfamiliar sensation and opened his eyes in slight alarm. He looked down to see what was constricting him and was floored to see arms, almost as tall as he was.

 Patton shook, this time not of the cold, but of uncertainty and fear of what was happening. He tried to struggle, even with his weakened and cold state. However, he froze when he heard-and  _felt_ -a familiar voice.

 “It’s alright Patton. I’ve got you.” Patton blinked.

 “L-Logan?” Logan simply hummed in reply and Patton felt himself relax. Whatever was going on, Logan would never hurt him. And he was suddenly feeling  _much_  warmer now.

 “How…How are you-?” Logan cut Patton off.

 “I’ve had this ability to change my size since I can remember. I just…never told anyone.” Patton felt the arms tighten around him, but instead of being scared like previous, he leaned into the touch even more. It was so warm…right, focus.

 “Why not?” Logan stayed silent and Patton didn’t like what that alluded to at all. So, he squirmed out of Logan’s grasp just enough for him to turn around. His knees were on Logan’s lap and he placed his hands on Logan’s broad chest. He looked up and met Logan’s eyes, full of uncertainty.

 “We would  _never_  think any less of you Lo. Not for this or anything else.” Logan blinked, thrown off a little by the certainty Patton said it with. He looked away.

 “I…” He sighed and turned back to face Patton with a small smile. “Thank you Patton.” Patton grinned wide and hugged Logan as best as he could. He felt Logan hesitate before hugging him back.

 “Besides, this is  _so_   _cool_! Can you get bigger than this? How did you find out? Can you  _shrink_  too?” Logan blinked as Patton shot him question after question, giving him no time to answer before spitting out another one. And while Logan was silently wishing for Roman to hurry up and find them…

 He was also looking at Patton with a fond smile.


End file.
